1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for optimizing dynamic range adjustment for different portions of an image using video and image segmentation information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional scanners and digital copiers, the black point of an image is adjusted statically using a fixed offset value. With this method, it is possible that for some images the text may not be dark enough but for some other images the shadow details may get lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,171 discloses dynamic range adjustment of the black point of an image in order to improve the quality of the reproduced image. According to the method disclosed therein, the background level of the document is used to determine the white point of the image while the black point of the image is originally set to a default offset value. Based on the determined white point of the image, an adjustment factor is used to adjust the default offset value.